Secure voice operation with full-duplex collaboration is highly desirable in military radio applications. Full-duplex voice communication systems enable users to communication simultaneously. In existing radio products, full-duplex collaboration has been achieved through the use of multiple vocoders residing in each radio as shown in FIG. 1. In this example, the radio is equipped with three vocoders to support reception of voice signals from three different speakers within the system. The speech output by each vocoder is summed and output by the radio. However, each vocoder requires significant computational resources and increases the hardware requirements for each radio.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more cost effective means of achieving full-duplex collaboration in a radio communication system. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.